Stephen Lang
Stephen Lang (1952 - ) Deaths in Film *''Band of the Hand'' (1986) [Joe]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Laurence Fishburne. (Thanks to Zeppo) *''Manhunter (Red Dragon: The Curse of Hannibal Lecter; Red Dragon: The Pursuit of Hannibal Lecter)'' (1986) [Freddy Lounds]: Burned to death when Tom Noonan sets him on fire, after a long period of torture; we see his flaming body rolling through the parking garage in a wheelchair afterwards. (See also Philip Seymour Hoffman in the 2002 version Red Dragon.) *''The Hard Way'' (1991) [Party Crasher]: Falls to his death (landing on a glass display case) when James Woods knocks him off of a billboard, after Stephen shoots Michael J. Fox. (Thanks to ND) *''Tombstone (1993)'' [Ike Clanton]: Mentioned (in Robert Mitchum's narration), that he is killed during a robbery sometime after the events of Tombstone. *''Fire Down Below'' (1997) [Earl Kellogg]: Crushed to death by falling rocks after Brad Hunt sets off an explosion to seal the mine, on top of Stephen having been doused in toxic waste at the end of a shoot-out with Steven Seagal. (Thanks to ND) *''Shadow Conspiracy'' (1997) [The Agent]: Shot to death by Charlie Sheen, just as Stephen is about to kill Sam Waterston. He dies as Charlie and Sam look on. (Thanks to Matthew and ND) *''D-Tox (2002) ''(Eye See You) [Jack Bennett]: Hanged (off-screen) from a tree branch by Christopher Fulford; his body is shown afterwards when Tom Berenger, Sylvester Stallone, and the others discover him. (Thanks to ND) *''Gods and Generals'' (2003) [Lt. Gen. Thomas 'Stonewall' Jackson]: Dies of pneumonia, after his left arm is amputated due to wounds sustained in the battle of Chancellorsville. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Avatar (2009)'' [Colonel Miles Quaritch]: Shot in the chest and stomach with arrows by Zoe Saldana, just as Stephen is about to kill Sam Worthington. (Sam's in his avatar body at this point). (Thanks to Tommy, Steve, Jok, Danny, and Tim) *''Public Enemies (2009)'' [Charles Winstead]: Dies (off-screen) of pneumonia years after the movie ends. *''The Men Who Stare at Goats'' (2009) [Brigadier General Dean Hopgood]: Dies of old age/natural causes. (Thanks to Danny) *''Conan the Barbarian (2011)'' [Khalar Zym]: Falls into a stream of lava after being stabbed in a swordfight with Jason Momoa. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''In the Blood'' (2014) [Casey]: Shot in the head in a shoot-out with masked thugs while his daughter (Paloma Louvat) looks on helplessly. *''Exeter'' (2015) [Father Conway]: Burned to death when Kelly Blatz lights the lighter. Deaths in Television *''Gang in Blue'' (1996 TV) [Moose Tavola]: Shot repeatedly with one of his own guns by Josh Brolin, after Josh manages to rip it out of his holster and turn it around on Stephen during a struggle (having first been shot during a shootout during a fight with Mario Van Peebles). (Thanks to ND) *''The Outer Limits: New Lease (1997)'' [Dr. James Houghton]: Shot to death during a mugging by Jason Priestley. He is brought back to life by his associate (Michael Ontkean) with a machine they had built to restore life in dead tissue. *''Salem: All Fall Down (2014) '[Increase Mather] Stabbed in the back by Seth Gabel when he tries to kill Janet Montgomery. Deaths in Video Games *Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013)' [''Captain Elias Walker]: Is executed by Kevin Gage while using the player character Logan's handgun during captivity. Gallery Neytiri_protects_Jake_2.jpg|Stephen Lang (above, in machine) in Avatar Lang, Stephen Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1952 Births Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by throat crushing Category:Death scenes by staged suicide Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Death scenes by lava Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Michael Mann Movies Category:Actors who died in James Cameron Films Category:American actors and actresses Category:Jewish Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:People who died in a Hannibal film or TV series Category:Actors who died in James Remar Movies